The present invention relates to a memory card having writing permitting/prohibiting setting means for preventing data stored therein from being inadvertently erased or rewritten.
Conventionally, writing permitting/prohibiting setting means for a memory card uses a reflective sheet or a switch.
FIG. 9 shows an isometric view of a conventional memory card 900 having writing permitting/prohibiting setting means in the form of a reflective sheet 23. In FIG. 9, reference numeral 21 represents a memory card main body, reference numeral 22 represents a terminal integrally provided with the memory card main body 21, and reference numeral 23 represents the reflective sheet.
The memory card main body 21 has a rewritable semiconductor memory (not shown) therein. An apparatus (not shown) electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 22 reads and rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the reflective sheet 23 is used as the writing permitting/prohibiting setting means. Whether writing is permitted or prohibited is set by pasting the reflective sheet 23 at a prescribed position of the memory card main body 21 or peeling off the reflective sheet 23. The apparatus detects whether the writing is set to be permitted or prohibited by detecting a reflecting state of the prescribed position of the memory card main body 21 by a photocoupler or the like.
FIG. 10 is an isometric view of a conventional memory card 1000 having writing permitting/prohibiting setting means in the form of a switch 33. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 31 represents a memory card main body, reference numeral 32 represents a terminal integrally provided with the memory card main body 31, and reference numeral 33 represents the switch.
The memory card main body 31 has a rewritable semiconductor memory (not shown) therein. An apparatus (not shown) electrically connected to the semiconductor memory through the terminal 32 reads and rewrites data stored in the semiconductor memory. In this example, the switch 33 is used as the writing permitting/prohibiting setting means. Whether writing is permitted or prohibited is set by switching the switch 33. The apparatus electrically detects the setting of the switch 33 through the terminal 32.
In such memory cards, it is demanded to reduce the size and thickness of the memory card main body while simplifying the writing permitting/prohibiting setting operation.
The conventional memory card 900 having the writing permitting/prohibiting setting means in the form of the reflective sheet 23 does not have a mechanical structure for the writing permitting/prohibiting setting means, and therefore is effective to reduce the size and thickness of the memory card main body 21. However, since writing is set to be permitted or prohibited by pasting or peeling off the reflective sheet 23, the memory card 900 is not convenient in terms of the writing permitting/prohibiting setting operation.
The conventional memory card 1000 having the writing permitting/prohibiting setting means in the form of the switch 33 sets writing to be permitted or prohibited by switching the switch 33, and therefore is simple in terms of the writing permitting/prohibiting setting operation. However, since the switch is built in, the memory card 1000 is limited in reduction in the size and thickness of the memory card main body 31.
The present invention has been made with an objective of providing a memory card having writing permitting/prohibiting setting means which is simple in terms of a setting operation and can be reduced in the size and thickness of a memory card main body.
A memory card according to the present invention includes a memory card main body having a cut-out portion formed therein; a semiconductor memory in which data is at least writable; a terminal provided on the memory card main body for electrically connecting the semiconductor memory and an external apparatus; and a writing permitting/prohibiting setting member slidably engaged with the cut-out portion for setting data write to the semiconductor memory to be permitted or prohibited. The writing permitting/prohibiting setting member includes a main body for covering a portion of the cut-out portion. The writing permitting/prohibiting setting member slides along the cut-out portion so as to set data write to the semiconductor memory to be permitted or prohibited. By this, the above-described objective is achieved.
The writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may further include an engaging piece, and a guide engaged with the engaging piece for slidably holding the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may be formed on each of both sides of the cut-out portion.
The engaging pieces may be elastic so as to be deformed by a contact with the memory card main body when the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member is attached to the memory card main body.
The memory card main body may have a surface, the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may have a surface; and the engaging piece may be engaged with the guide so that the surface of the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member does not project from the surface of the memory card main body.
The surface of the memory card main body may include a first surface and a second surface, the guide may have a first guide corresponding to the first surface and a second guide corresponding to the second surface, the engaging piece may include a first engaging piece engageable with the first guide and a second engaging piece engageable with the second guide, and the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may have a substantially U-shaped cross-section so that the first and second engaging pieces are respectively engageable with the first and second guides and therefore the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member holds the memory card main body.
The cut-out portion and the first and second guides may be integrally formed during a molding process for sealing the semiconductor memory.
A first guide taper portion and a second guide taper portion respectively for guiding the first and second engaging pieces to the first and second guides when the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may be attached to the memory card main body are formed respectively on both sides of the cut-out portion.
A recessed portion capable of absorbing a thickness of the engaging piece may be formed on each of both sides of the cut-out portion, the guide may be formed in the recessed portion, and the engaging piece may have a projection engageable with the guide.
The memory card main body may have a surface, the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may have a surface, and the engaging piece may be engaged with the recessed portion so that the surface of the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member does not project from the surface of the memory card main body.
The surface of the memory card main body may include a first surface and a second surface, the guide may have a first guide corresponding to the first surface and a second guide corresponding to the second surface, the projection may include a first projection engageable with the first guide and a second projection engageable with the second guide, and the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may have a substantially U-shaped cross-section so that the first and second projections are respectively engageable with the first and second guides and therefore the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member holds the memory card main body.
The cut-out portion and the first and second guides may be integrally formed during a molding process for sealing the semiconductor memory.
A first guide taper portion and a second guide taper portion respectively for guiding the first and second projections to the first and second guides when the writing permitting/prohibiting setting member may be attached to the memory card main body are formed respectively on both sides of the cut-out portion.